<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aftermath by Seblainer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690916">Aftermath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer'>Seblainer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Picking Up the Pieces [91]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Code</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Het</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a close call, Isaac and Vonda have some time alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isaac Joiner/Vonda Wysocki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Picking Up the Pieces [91]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fandom: The Chicago Code<br/>Title: Aftermath <br/>Characters: Isaac Joiner and Vonda Wysocki <br/>Pairing: Isaac/Vonda <br/>Rating/Warnings: PG. Het. <br/>Summary: After a close call, Isaac and Vonda have some time alone. <br/>A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <br/>Disclaimer: Shawn Ryan owns this show and these characters. I don’t own anything you recognize. I make no money for writing this story. <br/>Words: 183 without title and ending.</p><p>A/N 2: I binged all 13 episodes in 2 days (yesterday and today) and love this show. It’s too bad it never got more seasons. I never heard of this show until last month and I put it on my list of shows to watch and I’m glad I did.<br/><br/>Word to use: Relax</p><p>PUtP # 91: Aftermath</p><p>Vonda sighed as she unlocked the door to her and Isaac’s place, and the two of them walked inside. All she wanted to do was relax and move on after what had happened.</p><p>Isaac had almost gotten killed during Jarek’s investigation into Gibbons. They’d found out about a storage locker that Gibbons had and when they opened it up, a gun went off.</p><p>A few more inches to the left and Isaac would’ve been killed. Vonda had a feeling they’d been dealing with the aftermath of today for a long time. She looked up and over at Isaac.</p><p>She could see that he tried to keep it together.  She walked over to him and took one of his hands. “Let’s grab a shower. I’ll let you wash my back and we’ll forget about today.”</p><p>Isaac paused as he considered her offer. A few moments later, he nodded and leaned down and pressed his lips against hers for a few moments. Then he pulled back and said, “Thanks for having my back.”</p><p>Vonda smiled and said, “Always.” They locked up and headed to shower.</p><p>The end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>